


Perfect

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Laura's daughter is best friends with Stiles' daughter, M/M, Police Officer Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski is too young to be a grandpa, Stiles is a dad, Stiles is a single dad, but then Derek comes in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a pretty average day when Stiles’ world was flipped upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to complete all of my incomplete work. I'm failing badly.

**Chapter 1**   
7 years ago

It was a pretty average day when Stiles’ world was flipped upside down. He had been secretly dating one of his classmates for the last few months, but it was definitely a surprise when she had notified him that she was pregnant. With a Stilinski baby, he just didn’t understand how it had happened. They had been extremely careful when it came to sex, she was on the pill and he always wore a condom. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to take responsibility for his actions, he just had no idea how he was going to tell his father that he was going to be a grandpa. His dad wasn’t even old enough to be a grandfather. Stiles had managed to handle the situation maturely while he was with his girlfriend, but as soon as he was by himself he had ended up laughing hysterically in disbelief. He was going to be a dad and there was nothing he could do about it.

When his father had arrived home that night, Stiles sat him down and decided that it was best to tell his father the news now rather than later.  
“Stiles. Any particular reason you’re looking at me like that?” John asked his son curiously, a feeling of unease twisting in his stomach.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Stiles answered quietly, not quite finding his voice.

“Stiles. I know that you’re attracted to men.” John sighed, “I’m going to support you through this.”

“Oh. That’s not what I was going to tell you.” Stiles groaned, “Erica’s pregnant.”

“What.” John breathed deeply, “How the hell is Erica pregnant? I wasn’t even aware that the two of you of were dating. Whatever happened to all those awkward conversations we had in order to prevent situations like this.”

“We were very careful.” Stiles sighed, “And we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while.”

“I thought you were in love with Lydia.” John accused, hoping that this was one of his son’s practical jokes.

“I do like Lydia, but I can’t help it if she’s in love with Jackson.”

“So you moved onto the next girl?”

“No. I do like Erica, we have similar interests.”

“Oh Stiles. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to tell you right now.” John groaned, “How are you going to complete High School? What’s Erica going to do? Has she told her parents?”

“Well, I’ve managed to come up with a plan.” Stiles smiled, “But I need to know that I’ll have your support through it.”

“That doesn’t sound good to me all Stiles.” John frowned, “I’m too young to be a granddad.”

“Just listen to me.” Stiles smiled softly.

“Okay.”

Now

Stiles was going into his sixth year of parenthood. He was the father of a very bubbly brunette named Andrea, she was the spitting image of her mother. Mostly everyone was aware of only the very noticeable features she had gotten from her father, such as his whisky coloured eyes and chocolate brown hair. But if you squinted hard enough, you could see that she had gotten some of his beauty marks, they weren’t as noticeable and appeared almost microscopic if you weren’t looking for them. Stiles had always wanted to draw a line to connect the dots on her face as three of the spots appeared to be evenly spaced out on the left side of her face. Just below her eye, on the centre of the apple of her cheeks and the last one was situated just above her jaw line. The young adult was sure that if he connected the dots, they would create a single straight line.  
“Daddy! You have to meet Deborah’s parents.” Andrea yelled, pulling on her father’s hand.

“I’m coming.” Stiles laughed as he let himself get dragged by his daughter. When he caught a glimpse of Deborah’s parents, he was well aware of the fact that the girl was clearly a Hale. When the woman caught sight of Stiles, she smiled brightly as she approached the family to meet them half way. Laura Hale looked down at her daughter as she gave her the okay to go play with Andrea as long as Derek was keeping an eye on them.

“Stiles.” Laura smiled, “It appears that our daughter’s have become friends.”

“It appears so.” Stiles laughed, “Andy has been telling me that you have a habit of spoiling her.”

“It’s not bad to spoil children every once in a while.” Laura grinned, “So are you dating anyone yet?”

“I think we both know the answer to that.” Stiles sighed. He and Erica had decided that it would be best to end their relationship as the chemistry between the two seemed to have disintegrated over time. Stiles wasn’t feeling bitter about the end of the romantic aspect of their relationship and was actually happy that Erica had finally found someone that complimented her. The only problem was that Stiles felt like everyone was trying to pressurise him into starting the whole dating scene again, but that wasn’t something he was entirely comfortable with. He was happy with it just being him and Andrea. She was his first priority when it came to anything and he was hoping he could continue to use that as an excuse for as long as he could.

“Daddy! We’re playing families, but we’re short one person.” Andrea yelled, indicating that he should join her.

“And what role will I be playing?” Stiles laughed, as he walked over to the children and Derek.

“You need to be uncle Derek’s wife.” Deborah smiled.

“Don’t you think your mother is more suited for the job considering the fact that she’s a woman?” Stiles laughed nervously.

“Ew! Mommy is Derek’s sister.” Debora complained, “So you have to be his wife.”

“And it’s only pretend Daddy.” Andrea added. Stiles never thought he would have to face being bullied into doing something by a pair of six year old girls.

“So am I playing a woman?” Stiles asked curiously.

“No. You’re just married to Derek.” Andrea laughed.

“Then I’m playing Derek’s husband.” Stiles clarified.

“But Uncle Derek’s the husband.” Deborah argued, “You have to be his wife.”

“Stiles.” Derek breathed, it was very clear that the older male wanted this to get this over with.

“Fine.” Stiles agreed. The young parent wasn’t going to admit this to anyone, but he was extremely attracted to Derek Hale. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was that lured him into this sort of infatuation with the man. Maybe it was due to his autumn coloured eyes and his dashing good looks. Stiles was hoping that this was more of a shallow attraction, but he knew and vehemently denied that in all actuality he was attracted to Derek Hale because he was extraordinarily nice to his daughter and that he often dropped by his house to drop off numerous treats.

“We’re just going to stand here and agree with everything they say.” Derek stated quietly, earning a soft laugh from Stiles.

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell my Dad about this.” Stiles laughed.

“Really? I’m sure your Dad will enjoy it greatly when I mention the fact that two six year old girls forced you into playing my wife.”

“Okay, you win. This will NEVER be mentioned again.” Stiles frowned, stressing the word ‘never’.

“You can keep telling yourself that Stilinksi.”

“Please never call me Stilinski. I feel like you’re either talking to my father or you are Coach Finstock.” Stiles groaned, “So if we’re playing husband and wife… What are the girls?”

“You didn’t think to ask that earlier.” Derek snorted.

“Well, I was trying to get myself out of having to play your wife.”

“It’s not a bad thing.”

“Well, that was extremely narcissistic.” Stiles grinned, “I just wanted to teach the girls that in same sex marriages the partners are both husbands or wives.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to teach that.” Derek laughed, “I heard about Erica and Boyd.”

“I’m happy for them.” Stiles smiled, “But it’s going to be hell for Erica. Having to take care of two girls.”

“Are you saying that girls are harder to raise than boys.”

“No, they’re equally as hard.” Stiles confirmed, “It’s just she’s going to have to teach them all about periods and all that fun stuff.”

“That’s your biggest concern?” Derek questioned, “That Erica is going to have to have the period talk twice instead of once.”

“Okay. That was a really stupid thing for me to say.” Stiles declared, “But that baby is going to be so damn beautiful. I wonder how Boyd’s going to keep the boys away. I mean I have a shot gun prepared for when I have to deal with that.”

“I don’t think you can pull it off.” Derek mused, earning a glare from Stiles.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty well. Laura disappeared somewhere and insisted on taking the girls because Stiles had promised that Andrea could stay at Laura’s house for a sleep over with Deborah. So Stiles was left alone with Derek Hale, the guy who worked as his father’s deputy and insisted on making his life hell.  
“So Stiles. Now that Erica has moved on, don’t you think it’s time for you to?” Derek asked curiously, Stiles stared at Derek for a good few minutes in wonderment. The autumn eyed male wasn’t the type of guy to ask questions like this.

“I don’t know.” Stiles confessed, “I’m worried about putting myself out there. I mean what if Andy hates whoever I end up dating?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Derek laughed, “Andrea loves Boyd. What makes you think that she would hate your partner?”

“Because she’s closer to me than Erica. I raised Andrea.” Stiles sighed, “I don’t want her to feel like I’m neglecting her.”

“You won’t know until you try.” Derek smiled, “If all goes bad, you can always break up with whomever you’re dating.”

“I guess you’re right.” Stiles smiled, “I should give it a try.”

“Let’s go to Angelo’s.” Derek insisted, making Stiles feel slightly out of the loop.

“Oh God. You and Laura tricked me!” Stiles accused, “This was your plan from the beginning!”

“So do you want to get some pizza or not? Because I’m willing to leave you here.” Derek snorted, holding his hand out for Stiles.

“Fine.” Stiles agreed, accepting Derek’s hand.

The date went surprisingly well, Stiles was sure that he could build a solid relationship with Derek. This was because of one simple fact, Derek adored children. He helped his sister with Deborah whenever he could and Stiles was already certain that Andrea had a weak spot for him. It took a couple of dates for Stiles to build of the nerve and introduce Derek to Andrea as his boyfriend, it then took a week for the father to calm his daughter down. Andrea was absolutely smitten with the idea of getting another dad, she really did like Derek a lot. Enough to plan out his wedding with her father.  
“Stiles.” Derek called out, “We have to get to the hospital.”

“I’m coming!” Stiles yelled back, they were supposed to be at the hospital over an hour ago. But Andrea refused to go, Stiles felt slightly guilty that he didn’t realise that his own daughter was terrified of becoming an older sister. The young parent spent most of the time telling her about how great it was to have a sibling, he was definitely not speaking from experience. Scott counted as a brother, right?

The drive to the hospital was short, Stiles and Derek congratulated the new father before entering the room. Erica was absolutely beautiful, it was shocking to think she had been in labour for over forty-eight hours. She had a motherly glow and she was cradling an equally beautiful baby in her arms.  
“Oh Stiles. It’s about time you got here.” Erica smiled, indicating that the trio should get closer.

“Hey look Andy.” Stiles grinned, “That’s your sister.”

“She’s so small.” Andrea whispered, looking at her sister in amazement.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be around the same size as you one day.” Derek teased, making Andrea puff her cheeks out.

“Do you want to hold her?” Erica asked Andrea softly.

“No. She’s too small.” Andrea frowned, making every adult in the room laugh.

“This will be your only chance you know. She’s not going to be that small forever.” Derek smiled, pushing Andrea closer to her mother.

“Okay. Just for the pictures.” Andrea sighed, earning an incredulous look.

“I swear she’s becoming more like you everyday.” Stiles snorted, glaring at Derek.

“You’re the one that takes pictures. Not me.” Derek laughed, kissing Stiles’ cheek.

“So when are the two of you tying the knot?” Erica questioned, smiling mischievously.

“It’s a secret.” Stiles laughed.

“Next year.” Andrea smiled, “I planned everything! Daddy’s going to come one a pony!”

“Sweetie. Your dad is terrified of horses.” Erica giggled.

“A pony not a horse.” Andrea argued, “Daddy promised!”

“Okay. So I look forward to your wedding Stiles.” Erica laughed, “I have a feeling there will be a number of stories to come out of it.”

“That’s what happens when you’re wrapped around your daughter’s little finger.” Derek sighed.

“Can you blame me! Look at that face!” Stiles moaned.

It was great that Stiles did give it a shot. He couldn’t imagine life without Derek now. Everything about life seemed to be perfect, Stiles was gifted a beautiful daughter and a handsome life partner. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

**FIN**


End file.
